Just One More Day
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: Glenn gets a surprise. An off the wall surprise. An OUT OF THE WALL surprise. Look, they fuck and there are feels. I'm sick. I can't summarize right now. Read it and smile.


He still could not believe he had gotten this lucky.

It just WOULD NOT compute.

Here was this girl that, seconds ago, had a rusted blade to his neck and he'd had a hand around her throat. And now, she was kissing his neck with such fervor, he just knew that he couldn't stop himself from rising to full mass immediately.

Originally, Glenn had just been scouting his section of the abandoned auto shop the group had stumbled upon after a long week of wandering, post-Terminus. It'd just been a few weeks and since they'd left and things were already looking grim. No shelter. No signs of rain. No signs of any animals to hunt. The group was running on fumes and the cruel heat was no help. Even Glenn couldn't find anything positive to lift everyone's spirits as they trudged through the forests, day-in and day-out.

Judith, thank goodness, had barely cried since they'd left Terminus, though she would whine often due to her empty belly. Everyone was at their wit's end with stress and fatigue, but they had to keep moving. Or they'd die.

It seemed that the warehouse showed up just in time. Everyone flanked the building expertly, taking out two stray walkers or so before they even dared to open the only not dead-bolted door along the side of the structure. With Rick leading, Michonne and Daryl flanking him, the group made their way inside. A long a _very_ thorough sweep of the place showed that it was, indeed, completely secure and walker free. It ALSO seemed to have working toilets and faucets in the former break rooms as well as mostly stocked vending machine. This was by no means a permanent residence, for the wind could be heard gently bending the walls of the establishment inwards. The cars the once occupied the place were long gone, only leaving junky and grime covered parts and oil stains.

Home, Sweet Home.

For the moment, the entire group was focusing on filling their bellies and making full use of the toilets and clean water. It wasn't warm, but it was clean. Once everyone had had their chance at it, Daryl and Glenn switched shifts for watch with Sasha and Maggie. Sasha could have very well handled the entire job on her own; Maggie was there more so to keep her calm. Whatever their relationship, it seemed that Maggie was able to talk Sasha into a very pleasant humor. That was a good thing, when the deadshot would normally be sniping walkers from miles away.

The two men went about their business in opposite directions, the bathroom Glen would be occupying on the second level of the old building. Ascending the stairs at a leisurely pace, he noticed a few blood spatters that ended in red trails, key signs that something had dragged away some time ago. Walker or not, they were long gone and the building was secure at the moment. For the moment, he would focus on making this private time and water access count.

The first thing he did was wash his strip naked and wash his clothes as best he could with the generic, pink handsoap. It wasn't much, but it definitely helped a great deal. He hung the garments out the flimsy plastic window so that the direct sunlight would dry them as much as possible and as quickly as possible. With it about to set in the next few hours, he wanted to finish this up as soon as possible. Next, he thoroughly washed his face and hair, watching the sink turn black with the accumulated filth, droplets of grey trickling down his back as he removed his boots and socks to stand on the damp mat that someone had set out for everyone's use. being the last one to bathe he didn't worry about wetting it too much. Using his clean undershirt as a cloth, he began to cleanse his entire body, the dingy palette falling away from his skin with each rough scour.

By the third or fourth sponge bath, he felt fully clean. The cool water felt good on his mildly sunburnt nape. Even his mouth felt cleaner after a few more rinses. 'Nearly minty-fresh', he mused, feigning at humor. He ran the water through his calloused fingers, just _feeling_ it for a moment. With being on guard constantly, he hadn't really been able to enjoy the fact that he was even still breathing, narrowly escaping a certain death just a short time ago. He hadn't really allowed himself to truly feel ANYTHING since...he couldn't even remember.

A slight rustling noise outside of the window caught his attention, but the group had eyes on all sides of the place. Whether it be a walker or a squirrel, they'd spot it and take it out. An impressive amount of steam had begun to rise off of his jeans, so he figured they were at least dry enough to wear without much discomfort. His boxers were evenly toasted.

He patted himself fully dry and pulled on his clothing, almost outright moaning at the feeling of being completely clean. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips-

It was quickly replaced with a tight grimace when the telltale sound of someone softly sliding wood out of some place behind him prickled the hairs on his forearms. He made no movement, save for his fingers carefully dipping into his pocket to retrieve his knife. As soon as his fingers touched the cool steel, he felt a sickly smooth,razor sharp object press right into his jugular.

"How did you get in here?", a feminine, obviously young voice whispered menacingly, another sharp object pressed into his back, just between his ribs. If he tried to yell, she'd stab him and he'd be dead before the group could even begin to help him. He had to be smart with this one. "Answer me, fucker!"

"How did _you_ get in here? This is the second story."

"I'll ask the goddamned questions here. Answer me.", the insistent pressing of the knife at his neck was a clear indicator that she would cut his throat if he continued to stall.

"I'm here with my group. They're all downstairs. If you kill me, they'll hunt you down." He noticed that she smelled slightly sweet, with only a hint of the musk of sweat. She must've been able to bathe quite recently. She must have people. Vacilities. Maybe even food. He ought to take her for ransom and get her group to give them provisions in exchange for her lie, or theirs, depending on their numbers. "You'll never make it back to your camp."

"How would you know about that?" She'd carefully avoided confirming or denying whether or not she had a camp.

"We know plenty. You were just the next targets. We only came to take a rest.", he sounded defiant and smug for someone with their lives at stake, even to himself. Glenn mentally hoped she wasn't an impatient one.

"Impossible."

Damn. She wasn't giving anything away.

But she also hadn't noticed that he'd been able to grasp his knife. Thrusting his weight backwards- only a mild puncture from the knife as payment, the young man was able to get out of her hold and into a fighting stance. As he turned to face her, he was surprised to find that she was nearly half a foot shorter than him. She wasn't by any means scrawny, but sturdy in appearance. what caught him off guard, besides her rather gruesome looking knives, was the very large, very dark mass of curls atop her head. She was wearing black skinny jeans that'd seen better days, as well as a black hoodie that shrouded her narrow, tawny shoulders. Her eyes were peculiarly almond shaped, and very, _very_ dark. Her skin was smooth and clean looking, her thighs thick and toned from the world they now lived in.

Yeah, she was gorgeous.

And she was a big fucking threat.

She currently stood between him and the door, so the only way to get past her would be to muscle his way past her. She seemed to be thinking the same thing, for she quickly closed the distance between them with swinging blades. he caught her elbow and pushed her back, but she just kept coming. Eventually, he made a move with his own dagger, making a shallow cut across her forearm and landing a jab to her side. The young woman winced slightly bt made no moves to prevent further injury. In fact, she got even closer, personal space closer, and caught him in the jaw so hard, his teeth nearly took a chunk out of his tongue.

Quickly kicking his knife out of his hand, the girl placed both feet on his open palms and sat her full weight on his chest, pressing a knife into either side of his neck again. Her eyes bore right into his as she began to lean into her blades, blood beginning to bead at either side of his neck-

"Don't!", he choked out, his voice much too shrill for his own liking. His slightly too loud outburst made her lean into the blades more, cutting into the tender flesh.

"Please-!", his panicked expression caught her off guard and she froze entirely, her pulse suddenly racing for another reason. Seeing her indecision, the young man thrust his torso and rolled out from under her, grasping his neck and staggering to his feet, spitting blood.

She quickly got to her feet, hands up in an effort to keep him from screaming for back up. Visibly shaken and her opportunity missed, she was running out of options. For Glenn, however, the reason as to why she would actually let his begging for his life get to her when she could have finished him off and escaped...he hadn't an idea what to make of it. He really couldn't fucking believe it! "What the fuck...?"

"Shhh! Please! I...look, I'll leave, just don't-"

"You fucking stopped?! Why!"

"I don't know! Just please-"

"Who the hell are you?!"

She made a move for the false panel in the wall she entered through. He stepped in front of her and shoved her into the wall so hard, she hit her head and had to momentarily blink away the darkness. When she was able to focus again, she saw that his furious and frantic face was just inches from hers, a light sheen af sweating coating his brow.

"I won't ask you again." His thumb pressed against her windpipe, making his hard for her to swallow, "Who. Are. You."

"Mia." She choked out.

"Are you here alone?"

"Y-Yes-", she sputtered, but he pressed even harder, her hands flying up to try and pry his away.

"I swear, if you're fucking lying-"

"My group doesn't now where you guys are! I found this place last week and came back since I cleared out the walkers inside and secured it! I didn't know you all w-"

"Give me one fucking reason I shouldn't wring your fucking neck...!" Her eyes grew wide, searching his for the answer that he already knew. She'd let him live. She'd shown some pity, humanity. Eventually, his grip loosened, but he did not completely let go. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to use this place as a base for my supply runs, in case it gets too dark out before I can make it halfway back." Her voice had long since lost it's menacing edge.

"Where?"

"I can't tell you."

" I swear to-", he began to squeeze again.

"You can have this place! I swear! I only wanted a check point, please!" She was pulling at his wrists, not clawing at his fingers like most would. She was allowing him to make the decision. She wanted him to believe her...

"Why did you attack me?", he finally said after a long silence, searching her face for even the slightest indication of falsity. He loosened his fingers just enough for her to speak clearly.

"You were about to attack me. You had a knife in your pocket. I had to get you before you got me...I'm sorry.", her eyes even began to water a bit, her face openly searching his for understanding. Glenn couldn't believe it.

"You aren't lying." He let go of her but kept the close proximity, his bicep clearly still tense beside her head, ready for the slightest indication of any ill intentions. "So what now?", he sighed, looking off to the side.

"...Nice to meet you too?", she offered her hand in the small place between them, eyes wide and earnest. He stared down at the gesture for a long moment, eventually taking her hand and shaking it rather roughly and slightly leaning back to give her some room.

"Sure..."

She bit her full lower lip and looked around the bathroom, searching for something to say to ease the tension. Thankfully, he beat her to the punch. "Since this place is ours, don't you have somewhere to be? A supply run or something?"

She almost cracked a smile, but coughed instead to hide it. "I'm not expected back until the noon tomorrow. I've got time."

"Time fr _what_?" He was generally perplexed.

"To talk. I guess.", she looked up at him, his utterly dumbfounded expression almost adorable. "If you don't mind."

"...I guess that'd be alright." His brows were furrowed but his hands remained at his sides, unsure of what to do with themselves. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, I suppose. There aren't many people to hang out with nowadays, y'know. New people aren't exactly...right in the head. Can I just ask you random, non-personal or current questions?"

"I...guess so?" Glenn was truly drawing a blank with this girl. She was too normal. This couldn't be forreal.

"Cool. So, um...what's your favorite food?" Ironically, her stomach growled just then, making them both smirk, just a bit.

"Anything, really. But I really loved bread. Like, any kind of bread, I suppose.", Thinking back, he regretted not bingeing more at bakeries. ' _Damn_...'

"Yeah, I really like bread too. Especially croissants!", she smiled a brilliant smile that took him aback. he couldn't help smiling back in return, albeit not a full grin.

"What was your favorite food?"

"ALL food. I'm not even gonna lie.", she giggle softly, tucking a lock of tight ringlets behind her ear. She had a lot of ear piercings.

"What made you decide to get so many piercings?", he questioned, looking her in the eye this time.

"Uh, I guess i just thought it would look cool. Also, I'm kind of post-apocalyptic Goth here, so..", she smirked and he had to full on suppress his laughter.

"Goth?! You aren't gloomy or scary looking at all." He looked her over again, noting her mesh choker and combat boots.

"The apocalypse isn't exactly the time to express one's style preferences. You've gotta blend in and keep your head down to survive. To be honest, no one really knows much about me at all."

"Not even your people?"

You're really trying to get something out of me, aren't you, Glenn?", she smirked playfully, noting the light blush that spread across his cheeks at the use of his name. "It's alright. I can already tell you aren't THAT kind of guy. I find it fairly easy to trust you now that we're talking."

His brow furrowed. "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

He watched as she delicately bit her full lower lip and looked around the room, searching for just the right words. Finally, "A nice guy."

"Explain."

"Like, a genuinely good guy with a good heart. You want the best for everyone and you only kill to protect your loved ones. You were probably a mild introvert before all of this, but now you've become a straight up badass since social inhibitions no longer apply. You came out of your shell and burned it."

Glenn was taken aback by her spot-on analysis of him. The girl had only been speaking to him for just under an hour, and already she could see right through him. He really disliked the feeling of vulnerability that this brought up, but there was a strange comfort in someone knowing who he really was on the inside.

"Am I wrong? It doesn't seem like it."

"...you aren't wrong. I just wonder what else you'll be able to figure out." , he scratched the back of his head with a listless chuckle.

"I know that you find me attractive, but you'd never actually tell me." Glenn almost swallowed his tongue as he sputtered and choked, completely at a loss for words. She giggled at his reaction and almost full out burst into a fit of laughter at his beet read complexion.

"What's so damn funny?!", he yell-whispered.

"That you are so embarrassed by something so simple. It's not a bad thing. I wouldn't have been upset if you'd told me. You probably should'nt have tried to tell me when I was about to kill you, though. I would've thought you were a real sicko." She sat up straighter and leaned toward him, her dark eyes holding a softness that welcomed him to relax, despite his ingrained vigilance. "Now, will you admit it out loud, or will I have to keep giving you heart attacks? I'm not gonna make you, but I really think that- in this world, at least- you should always be honest with yourself. It promotes a healthy mind."

"You sound like a freaking fortune cookie!", he stifled his laughter with his hand, but continued, "I'll admit it. I think you're beautiful."

She was thankful that he couldn't tell how much that word impacted her. "Good, now was that so hard?"

"It almost killed me, actually.", Glenn snarked, earning a playful shove from her. He hadn't realized that they were sitting so close to one another. He liked it. "So now that I've said it, what happens? Do I ascend and reach enlightenment?"

"If you play your cards right, you might just get a kiss." She gave him a side eye, through her curls and winked at him, loving how his cheeks flushed so easily.

"Okay."

Her face fell.

"W-What?", her voice was small, uncharacteristically timid for someone seemingly so sure of themselves.

"I want a kiss. You offered." His expectant stare made her heart jump up into her throat.

"Right now?"

"I haven't got anything else to do. Pucker up.", his easy smile made her that much more aware of their proximity. He placed his hand gently over hers, rubbing a calloused thumb over her velvety knuckles. Her wide eyes, the rapid rising and falling of her chest, the red glow her flawless, russet skin was taking on more and more by the second, it all strangely gave him a confidence he was unaccustomed to feeling in the presence of women. "Don't tell me that you're scared, Mia..."

The sensual use of her name both excited and disturbed her. The perfect mix. "I'm not afraid of anything."

His lips were on hers before she could catch her breath. When she did, her senses were flooded with the full force of his distinctive male scent, somehow unaffected by the subtle, soapy one. With eyes screwed shut, she pressed her full lips against his thinner ones, heart slamming against her rib cage when she felt his opposite hand's finger skim along the edge her jaw, just barely a caress. They came to rest, right where her neck began. Her soft, pliable lips against his made him physically shudder. Simple pleasures, such as human contact were rare to come by. But this- this was goddamned Christmas. Before he knew what he'd done, his eager tongue had traced a heated line along her lower lip-

A door slamming and heavy footsteps thudded down the hall, right in their direction. Mia recoiled and was on her feet in a second, backing toward the wall she'd entered through. Glen went after her, grasping her hand securely in his and putting his finger to his lips in a 'sshhh' gesture. A rough knock shook the rusted meta door in it's hinges. "Glenn, you alright?"

 _Daryl_. "You been in there forever."

"I'm fine, just..." Glenn was at an absolute loss for words. He began to panic, but his comrade finished for him.

"I get it. Y' need a moment to breathe. Time t' think. I'll tell 'em that." With that, his friend turned on his heel and headed back down to the group, leaving Glenn and Mia to strain their ears for any sign that he'd return.

Eventually, the two breathed a sigh of relief. Glenn looked down at the girl, her free hand instinctively grasping her belt where her knife would usually rest. Reaching for said hand as well, he took it in his, squeezing her fingers to relax them. When he looked into her obsidian eyes, her could feel that something had shifted in her. This time when he leaned down to kiss her, she squeezed his fingers back in return. Tracing her lips with his tongue once more, he was surprised at her hitch in breath that was accompanied by a needy whimper. Taking the chance to lock their lips together, he had to resist the urge to groan into her mouth. She was obviously following his lead and he wasn't trying to scare her off. But, damn, she was giving him hell with trying control himself.

The continued to kiss in this way, lips interlocked and fingers interlaced, for what seemed like an eternity. He could feel her relaxing more and more as time passed, the heat between them almost sweltering. At a certain point, their tongues began to seek the other out, more so than just a teasing swipe here and there. Running large palms up the Mia's arms, he pulled her into him, claiming her mouth in a kiss that would have been deemed indecent by any other standards. Glenn could literally feel her melt into his arms, her hands fisting themselves in the fabric covering his chest. The girl began to suck on his bottom lip with sudden gusto, biting it teasingly before pulling away. When her lips suddenly fixed themselves to his neck, he felt his knees buckle; A throaty moan left his lips and she pressed her form closer against him, her hips pressing into his and even grinding a little.

His reaction began the swift shift in dominance. Mia grinned almost evilly as she repeated the wet kiss that made him buck his hips into hers with no consideration of what that was doing to him. She kissed, sucked and bit his most sensitive- well, second most sensitive- spot until he was rock hard and pressed flush against her stomach, trying his damnest not to grind himself against her. Her arms snaked down and wrapped themselves around his waist, fingers sliding up the back of his shirt to rest in the curve above his butt. She mimicked the motion, encircling her in his strong arms, one hand in the dip of her lower back, the other cradling her wild mane, pulling her closer into his neck. It was then that she stopped and nipped him playfully. Mia pulled back to take in the red, blotchy and bruised mess that was the column of his neck. Perhaps she should've marked him somewhere that no one would be able to see, she thought. That might arouse suspicion-

Glenn's hands cupping her butt pulled her from her thoughts instantly, her curious glance up at him completely wiped away when he captured her lips in the most passionate kiss she'd ever had. Both of his hands continued to knead her large, soft ass, reveling in it's shapely firmness. She couldn't help the tremble that wracked her body; the more enthusiastic he became, the more damp her panties became. As time went on, her resolve was beginning to waver. Glenn could feel it too, for he had unabashedly broken the kiss and fixed his lips to her own neck, loving the stifled mewl she let out. Mia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, eyes rolling back when he bit down rather harshly.

The girl bit her lower lip to silence her breathy moans, only both of their labored breathing any indicator of what they were doing. When she felt his fingers on her bare lower back, she couldn't help but arch back into his hands. She was losing control and wanted to both stop and continue. Glenn, however, had no thoughts of halting his explorations. Her skin was a burning heaven under his fingertips and he wanted to feel every inch of her salaciously curvy body. Bare.

The young man was pulling her hoodie up over her head without a seconds hesitance, letting it pool on the floor behind her before gathering her close once more. He pulled his outer and undershirt over his head and let them join her hoodie, letting his fingers trail up her back as he looked into the hesitant depths of her eyes. Conveying strength and assurance through his gaze, he began to unhook her bra. She quickly buried her head in his chest, shuddering when he slipped the straps from her shoulders and untangled them from her arms. Instead of pulling her from him to gawk at her half nude from, her took the chance to simply embrace her, savoring every sensory detail.

Her skin was smooth and hot, so soft to the touch. Her curls were equally pleasant in texture, tickling his nose as well as pampering it with a sweet scent he could not place. The muscles beneath her skin were cloaked in a feminine softness that made him weak. Not to mention how sensitive she was. Just a skim of his fingers along her hips made her quiver. He couldn't wait to see what else she would do once he f-

"Glenn?", she whispered from her hiding place in his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not...I'm not _that_ type of girl."

"I'm not _that_ type of guy either."

"This isn't-"

"Anything more than it has to be."

She smiled and relaxed into him. "Thank you." Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him down for a heated kiss. She laced her fingers in his soft locks, pressing herself against him with a need that he equally returned. Glenn hoisted her up with a mild grunt, pulling her legs around his waist and letting her back settle against the wall. He broke the kiss first, easing his way down her neck and chest until his chin was met with soft but resistant, hot flesh. He opened his eyes to take in the sight of her bountiful, perfectly shaped breasts. Their nutmeg peaks making his mouth water. Without further delay, he engulfed her left breast in his mouth, circling his tongue around the pillowy softness before rolling the hardened peak on his tongue.

Mia arched her back, pulling him closer to her breast. Her panting urged him on, his lips sucking and nipping with vigor. When he'd moved on to her opposite breast, he popped the button of her jeans...


End file.
